Lucky Strike
by ramyoon
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika keputusannya untuk menolak ajakan Jongin malam itu membawanya kepada keberuntungan. Si mungil yang menggairahkan, satu dari sejuta, keberhasilan telaknya. / HUNHAN / GS / M untuk bahasa kasar bukan adegan ena ena yak - Sequel UP!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Strike

Oh Sehun, Lu Han

EXO Member

Short Fic

Romance, Drama, Song Fic

This is genderswitch

Inspired by Maroon 5 song's, Lucky Strike

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika keputusannya untuk menolak ajakan Jongin malam itu membawanya kepada keberuntungan.

Si mungil yang menggairahkan, satu dari sejuta, keberhasilan telaknya.

.

.

Sebenarnya sih di dunia yang fana ini dilahirkan dalam bentuk nyaris sempurna merupakan anugerah tak terhingga, apalagi ditambah ia merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan pengusaha muda mandiri yang benar-benar berhasil, ayahnya seorang pengajar yang sekarang sudah punya banyak lembaga pendidikan dimana-mana dan ibunya yang seorang desainer tas ternama yang sepak terjangnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi di dunia fashion membuat Sehun bagaikan pangeran diatas angin. Oh, jangan lupakan bentuknya yang rupawan, tingkahnya yang ramah dan setia membuat Sehun masuk ke dalam jejeran pengusaha muda yang paling diminati wanita satu negaranya. Dipuja dan disanjung sejak kecil, loker yang tidak pernah kosong dari surat penggemar dan selalu mendapatkan ucapan cinta setiap hari memang sedikit membuat Sehun agak tinggi hati meskipun ia selalu mengingat jika dirinya selalu satu langkah kalah dari kakak laki-lakinya yang terlalu jantan karena berhasil menaklukan model kelas dunia untuk berbaring bersimpuh dibawah keperkasaannya.

Walau demikian Sehun tetap istimewa di mata para penggemarnya tak peduli dari kalangan mana atau rentan usia berapa, mereka tetap mengangungkan Sehun sebagai pujaan mereka–setidaknya itu yang dipahami Sehun sampai gadis bodoh yang kurang ajar itu dengan mudahnya bercumbu mesra dengan rekan satu kantornya.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja sih datang mengejutkan keduanya, menarik gadis itu lalu menghajar pria kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh miliknya tapi begitu mendengar mulut berbisa milik gadis itu yang mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Sehun selain hartanya, ia lantas bergegas pergi begitu saja setelah mengirimkan pesan pada gadis itu 'Terima Kasih, kita selesai.' Lengkap dengan foto mereka yang sedang asik memakan satu sama lain.

Dasar gadis jalang!

Sehun terus-terusan berfikir jika gadis itu memang jalang sejak pertama kali ia jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya yang manis. Mendekatinya dengan anggun, menggodanya dengan sangat baik hingga ke dasar dan melemparkan Sehun jauh ke dalam lubang kesakitan.

Wajah polos penipu!

Sebenarnya sih Jongin juga sudah berbusa mengingatkannya untuk tidak tertipu dengan wajah polos wanita itu. Jongin sendiri yang notabenenya adalah seorang _playboy_ handal saja bisa terkena tipuannya apalagi Sehun yang hanya seorang pria sejati yang tidak suka main barbie –bukan playboy selayaknya Jongin. Jangan pikir Sehun rela membuang keperjakaannya Cuma-Cuma dalam satu malam panas penuh gairah bahkan dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Katakanlah ia pria kolot yang sok taat aturan tapi bagi Sehun hal itu sama saja dengan selaput dara milik seorang gadis perawan yang patut dijaga sampai mati. Jadi meskipun wajahnya tampan dan banyak wanita yang rela berbaring telanjang dibawah kakinya, Sehun tetap suci sampai sekarang. Mungkin itu juga alasan gadis sialan itu berani bermain api di belakangnya.

Maka setelah tahu patah hati itu menyakitkan terlebih lagi kata-kata Jongin itu benar, Sehun memutuskan untuk berputar-putar dengan mobilnya sambil bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Biar saja toh ia sendirian, mobil yang kedap suara dan wajahnya juga tampan. Semua kesalahan bisa ditoleransi dengan kelebihannya yang terakhir –kaya. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih ia masuk ke pub termahal sekalipun dan membeli minuman sebanyak yang ia mau, namun entah kerasukan roh darimana ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah mini market. Dengan penuh keraguan dan rasa heran, pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu mini market dan membukanya santai.

Mini market itu benar-benar biasa saja namun bersih dan juga terang. Sama seperti mini market pada umumnya hanya saja lebih sepi dari mini market sebelah yang lebih terkenal. Begitu tangannya mendorong pintu kaca tersebut, matanya disambut dengan suasana tenang yang cukup menakutkan namun tetap nyaman –anggap saja Sehun gila atas perasaanya barusan. Susunan di dalam mini market itu sama saja seperti mini market pada umumnya dan jelas membuat Sehun tambah bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apa juga istimewanya tempat ini sampai kakinya melangkah ke dalam sini?!

"Selamat datang." Suara lembut penjaga kasir menyambut Sehun membuatnya menoleh melihat siapa yang berani menyapanya.

Sialan!

Sehun nyaris berpikir kalau penjaga kasir itu hantu kalau ia tidak melihat bagian senyum tulus menghangatkan hatinya tersebut. Pasti kalian berpikir jika penjaga kasir yang menyapa Sehun adalah seorang gadis cantik, oh maaf. Penjaga kasir itu sudah cukup berumur kalau dikira-kira usianya paling berjarak tiga sampai empat tahun dibawah usia ibunya. Sehun cukup tahu diri dan membalas sapaan itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak tempat makanan ringan mulai berpikir untuk membuang sedikit uangnya demi membawa beberapa makanan manis yang menyenangkan. Matanya mulai meneliti beberapa jenis makanan yang biasa menghiburnya seperti cokelat dan permen jelly. Bibirnya mengerucut imut tanda ia sedang berpikir sementara tanganya menimbang permen jelly atau cokelatlah yang akan menemaninya malam ini. Sedikit menekan isi permen empuk tersebut, Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk meletakan kembali cokelatnya dan mengambil beberapa bungkus permen jelly lainnya. Puas dengan makanan ringan ia kemudian memutari rak tersebut sambil sedikit melirik ke arah penjaga kasir yang masih setia tersenyum padanya. Musik lembut mengalun merdu memenuhi mini market tersebut membuat Sehun merasa dimantrai untuk jatuh cinta pada si penjaga kasir.

Kakinya melangkah santai menuju rak makanan cepat saji dan berhenti pada sederet ramen cup yang terlihat menggiurkan. Ia sedang menimbang ramen mana yang akan menjadi cemilan tengah malamnya hari ini sampai telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk. Puji Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya yang membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gaduh tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis baru saja masuk dengan nafas tersengal. Mengenakan baju tidur dan jaket tebal membuat Sehun yakin gadis itu pasti terburu-buru dari tempat tinggalnya menuju mini market ini. Rambut gadis itu tidak diikat dengan kencang sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya yang lain mencuat keluar. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanda kelelahan dan kemudian Sehun mendapati wajah si gadis menatap ke arahnya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wujudnya, Sehun nyaris mengira gadis itu jelmaan siluman kalau tidak melihat kakinya yang menapak. Hingga usianya yang mencapai 27 tahun, Sehun baru tahu jika seorang gadis bisa terlihat begitu seksi hanya dengan pakaian tidur dan kelelahan. Anggap saja Sehun mulai gila saat gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan berkata, "maaf aku membuat gaduh ya?"

 _Mimpi indah atau mimpi basah malam ini ya? – Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

Memang sepertinya Sehun ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan dua teman yang kurang ajar sebagai ganti dari hidupnya yang sempurna. Sejak tadi Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa hanya karena mendengar alasan mengapa seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak pernah sakit tahu-tahu sekarang sedang terbaring dengan selimut tebal. Semua dimulai ketika ia yang mendadak menjadi bodoh setelah melihat kasir cantik di minimarket semalam. Sudah tahu kan kalau gadis itu benar-benar cantik dan menggairahkan sehingga tanpa sadar _Sehun Kecil_ pun tergoda. Gadis itu memang tidak melakukan tindakan erotis apapun hanya saja ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan rasanya Sehun hampir mengerang panas, sehingga ia memilih untuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada meja kasir yang dingin.

Sesuatu yang panas butuh hal dingin kan.

Luhan, gadis itu bernama Luhan – _Sialannya mata Sehun menangkap dengan sangat baik nametag gadis itu berada tepat di atas dadanya,_ melihat ke arahnya yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Pokoknya malam itu ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah untuk mendinginkan badannya daripada kehilangan akal sehat untuk menerjang Luhan di tempat. Setelah menghitung belanjaannya yang tidak seberapa, dengan cepat Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengabaikan ucapan selamat malam serta hati-hati yang Luhan lontarkan padanya. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai entah setan biadap apa yang tega membuat kakinya tersandung kaki sendiri sampai-sampai ia harus mencicipi nikmatnya jalan di malam hari dan sesuatu yang keras mengenai _si Kecil._

" _AAARGH!" Suara teriakan Sehun terdengar sampai ke dalam membuat Luhan berlari secepat yang ia bisa mendatangi Sehun. Tanpa banyak bertanya ia segera membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan menolong pria itu masuk ke mobilnya. Memang tidak ada yang terluka dari tubuh Sehun tapi wajah pria itu mengambarkan rasa sakit yang tak terkira, belum lagi keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di dahi Sehun._

" _Apa kau tidak apa? Apa yang sakit?" rasanya Sehun mau menarik Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyembuhkan sakitnya. Entah bagaimana ia harus mengatakan dimana letak rasa sakitnya sehingga ia memilih untuk menggeleng sambil mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Astaga lightsabernya itu sedang dalam keadaan setengah siap dan harus terkena batu sialan yang entah gimana caranya bisa ada tepat dibawahnya. Batu sialan._

" _Kau yakin?" Double Sialan ketika Luhan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, Sehun semakin mengigi. Walau si kecil sudah mulai berdenyut mesra, ia tetap mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya untuk bisa terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Luhan. Sehun bahkan tidak sadar ia telah menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan yang tadi mengusap dahinya dengan kencang. Ia baru sadar ketika tangan kecil nan dingin melingkupi tangannya dan melihat wajah cantik itu penuh kekhawatiran._

" _Aku tidak yakin kau baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit atau-"_

" _Tidak! Aku bisa menyetir sendiri. Sekarang kau masuklah ke dalam, kunci rapat-rapat jangan sampai ada pria menganggumu." Cubit saja tangan Sehun karena dia sudah berani mengelus pipi Luhan dan membuat gadis itu mengangguk. Secepat kilat ia kemudian masuk ke dalam toko dan secepat itu juga Sehun melesat pergi dari sana._

 _Satu hal bodoh Hun, Luhan itu kasir jadi kalau dia harus menutup rapat tokonya lalu dari mana dia akan mendapatkan keuntungan?!_

 _Dasar bodoh._

"Hahahaha! Coba dilihat lagi anak ayam-mu Hun, jangan-jangan sudah jadi cacing kecil. Hahaha!" Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar asal muasal mengapa seorang Oh Sehun bisa demam tinggi semalam dan tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Perkara _ayam jago yang terkena batu._

"Tenang adik kecil, anak ayammu ku rasa masih sehat kok, masih utuh hihi." Tambah Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan _Sehun kecil._

"Aku sedang kesakitan sialan! Berhenti tertawa dan jauhkan tanganmu dari sana Jongin!" Sehun menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berhenti tertawa bahkan sesekali menggoda Sehun seperti mengelusi kepala Sehun atau mengelusi paha pria itu. Sehun memang punya badan yang hampir sama dengan Chanyeol dan lebih tinggi dari Jongin tapi tetap saja pria itu adalah adik kecil manja yang butuh perhatian khusus.

"Istirahatlah. Besok ada rapat dengan klien baru." Chanyeol memilih untuk mengelus kepala Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya yang berisi jadwal kerja mereka bertiga. Ia bisa mendengar Jongin yang mengerang kesal sambil membaca jadwal mereka sementara Sehun masih diam sambil memainkan pinku-pinku, boneka korillakumma hadiah dari kakaknya. Lihat kan, Sehun memang pria tampan nan jantan tapi tetap saja manja dan kekanakan. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia sangat khawatir bahkan sampai demam ketika mendapati lightsabernya terkena batu bahkan di kondisi masih suci.

Catat ya, masih suci.

Masih Perjaka.

Masih belum kenal belokan dan tusukan.

Ayam jago yang malang.

Kembali pada Sehun yang akhirnya hanya menggangguk pasrah mendengar jadwal kerjanya yang baru saja disebutkan Chanyeol. Ah, niatnya kan besok ia mau bersantai sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dari tragedi semalam malah harus bertemu klien penting. Kalau sudah begini Sehun bisa apa kalau bukan pasrah dan mulai mempelajari materi pertemuan besok. Setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke asal mereka masing-masing, Sehun hanya menyibukkan dirinya untuk memainkan media sosialnya. Tidak ada yang menarik memang karena pada dasarnya Sehun juga bukan orang yang gemar memposting segala sesuatu di media sosial miliknya beda dengan Chanyeol yang memang anak hits banget bahkan sejak sekolah dulu. Saat sedang asik-asiknya berselancar di media sosial yang malah membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan bosan, tiba-tiba saja otaknya mendapatkan satu ide cemerlang. Daripada ia harus menghabiskan waktu hanya tiduran sambil main media sosial, lebih enak kalau dia keluar untuk jalan-jalan sore _sekalian mampir ke toko semalam._ Siapa tahu kan dia bisa beruntung bertemu si mungil Luhan _hihi!_

Melepas selimutnya asal, Sehun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak terlalu buruk jika tidak mandi karena jujur saja khusus hari ini entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malas untuk mandi. Setelah melakukan ritual sederhana seperti mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, Sehun memastikan dirinya sudah siap keluar sampai ia menyadari satu hal. Matanya mengarah ke _ayam jago_ yang sedang tidur di balik celana olahraganya. Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh kepala si ayam jago, mengelusnya perlahan memastikan kalau _lightsaber_ nya itu masih dalam keadaan utuh baik dari segi bentuk dan ukuran.

 _Yang jelas Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang berkurang dari lightsabernya,_

 _masih gagah_

– _tapi belum tentu perkasa,_

 _belum teruji soalnya._

Lima belas sampai dua puluh menit waktu yang Sehun butuhkan untuk bisa sampai ke minimarket semalam. Kalau kemarin dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun dan langsung turun begitu saja, sekarang ada banyak hal yang berputar di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana penampilannya hari ini, sudah tampan atau semakin tampan tapi yang paling penting Luhan ada di dalam atau tidak. Jangan sampai nih sudah merelakan waktu bersantai yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan tapi malah tidak bertemu Luhan melainkan bibi penjaga satunya. Semua persiapan itu membuat Sehun untuk tetap diam di dalam mobil dengan sesekali mengintip ke arah kasir minimarket. Ada untungnya juga ia lahir dengan badan tinggi dan punya leher yang lumayan panjang sehingga memudahkannya dalam misi mengintip kali ini.

"Kenapa sih badannya kecil?! Jadi susah kan melihatnya ish!"

Kan bukan salahnya Luhan kalau dia punya badan yang kecil, memang ditakdirkan menjadi pendek. Sehun saja yang otaknya sudah lumayan kurang sehat. Sehun memutuskan untuk menambah sedikit lagi waktu menunggunya, mengintip lebih tepatnya sampai akhirnya ia yakin untuk turun dan memulai aksinya. Jadi setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit, hati Sehun sudah mantap untuk turun dan melancarkan serangannya berburu Luhan. Ya semoga saja sih gadis mungil itu memang ada di dalam.

Langkah pertama yang mantap, disusul dengan gaya berjalannya yang keren, Sehun sukses membuat pengunjung minimarket itu terpana. _Harusnya,_ namun sayang jangankan mendapatkan tatapan terpukau yang ada ia hanya disambut suara pendingin ruangan tepat diatas kepala. Hanya ada bibi penjaga di dekat rak tempat tisu basah dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang asik memilih permen batang di dekat meja kasir. Minimarket itu benar-benar sepi dan yang jelas tidak ada Luhan.

 _Sial! Melayangkan waktu bersantaiku yang berhar-_

"Hei anak muda!" Sehun menatap kearah sumber suara yang ternyata dari bibi penjaga.

"Bibi memanggilku?"

"Apa yang kau cari? Kau menghalangi jalan masuk." Sehun menelan ludahnya berat sambil menolehkan lehernya perlahan ke arah belakang. Ternyata ia memang benar-benar menghalangi jalan masuk, buktinya dibelakang Sehun sudah berdiri sepasang kakek nenek yang menatapnya berbinar.

"Nek, maaf aku-"

"Punggunya bagus sekali. Tidak sepertimu yang sering mengeluh sakit." Si nenek malah mengeluarkan pujian untuk punggungnya sambil mengelusnya sesekali. Sehun bisa apa kalau tidak tersenyum doang?

"Hei, punggungku dulu juga bagus. Kau tidak ingat seberapa seringnya aku menggendongmu dulu?!" balas si kakek sambil memukul dadanya tanda tidak terima.

"Tetap saja anak ini yang terbaik. Istrinya pasti puas dengannya." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar omongan si nenek, apalagi pada bagian _istri_ dan _puas._ Apanya yang istri dan puas?! Punya kekasih saja tidak darimana bisa bikin puas?! Perlahan Sehun membungkukkan dirinya untuk pamit sambil tersenyum, namun yang tidak ia sadar jika kedua tangannya sudah mengatup rapat di depan ayam jagonya.

"Wojoong, bicaramu! Lihat dia sampai malu seperti itu. Hei anak muda besar juga ya ayammu!"

Seumur hidupnya Sehun bersyukur ia tidak menemukan Luhan di minimarket itu, kalau tidak mau ditaro dimana wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah mirip seragam klub Manchester United itu?! Ini lagi kenapa juga dia harus bertemu pasangan mesum macam kakek dan nenek ini astaga. Saat sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya, Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa supaya yang datang bukanlah nenek yang tadi dipanggil Wojoong itu kalau tidak akan akan malu setengah mati lagi.

 _Lindungi aku Tuhan, Lindungi ak-_

"Hai," _LINDUNGI AYAMKU TUHAN!_

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya begitu telinganya mendengar sapaan tersebut. Tentu saja lengkap dengan senyum sumringah, Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum padanya. Si mungil itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan kali ini dengan rok tutu berwarna cokelat tua yang cantik dan baju hangat. Sehun juga baru tahu kalau gadis itu punya rambut yang panjang sebab semalam rambut hitamnya tersebut terikat dengan sempurna.

"Kau pemuda yang semalam kan?"

 _Pemuda? Apapun yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu ku harap tidak ada sedikitpun kau mengingat kejadian memalukan seumur hidupku itu._

"Iya itu aku." Sehun bersyukur suaranya tidak berubah aneh saat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Rasanya seluruh rasa sakit yang semalaman membuatnya demam terbalas begitu saja, semua setimpal saat Luhan melemparkan senyumnya. Sekarang yang tidak baik-baik saja tentu saja jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Kan horor kalau tiba-tiba ia pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan gejolak pesona Luhan dimana seharusnya gadis itu yang mendadak pusing oleh pesonanya bukan sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil memerhatikan Sehun yang langsung dijawab dengan mantap oleh Sehun, "Aku baik."

Setelahnya kedua insan itu hanya tersenyum malu satu sama lain, entah dengan Luhan tapi jantung Sehun sekarang sudah berdetak sangat cepat. Belum lagi tangannya yang mulai berkeringat tanda pria itu sedang gugup. Yang benar saja?! Entah telah berapa banyak lawan bisnis dan klien yang ia hadapi dan semua baik-baik saja namun mengapa untuk sekedar membuka percakapan dengan Luhan semua terasa begitu mendebarkan?!

Efek jatuh cinta ya?

Hebat juga ternyata.

Saat akan membuka suara lagi, Sehun tersentak dengan Luhan yang tiba-tiba bergerak berjalan menuju minimarket. Terpujilah bagi refleknya yang lumayan cepat sehingga ia berhasil menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya. "Eh, ada apa?" Luhan yang diam saja sudah membuat hidup dan jantungnya tidak karuan, sekarang kenapa juga gadis itu perlu memasang ekspresi penuh tanya yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Selamatkan Sehun dan jantungnya Tuhan, ia masih butuh hidup setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh tahun lagi atau kalau perlu sampai ia bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh besar dan sehat.

 _Eh iya yak, mau apa aku menahannya? Berpikirlah otak ayo berpikir!_

Sehun sebenarnya bingung juga kenapa dia bisa secepat itu menahan Luhan sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk memikirkan alasannya. Sementara Luhan, gadis itu malah membalik badannya menghadap Sehun yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai pria itu tidak menyadari jika ada beberapa pengunjung minimarket itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Hmm, aku, kita menghalang-"

"Ayo kencan."

"-langi, eh apa?! Kamu bilang apa?" _Bahkan saat kaget saja tetap cantik. Ya Tuhan jodohkan aku dengan Luhan._

Sehun memang meruntuki mulutnya sih bisa lancang mengajak seseorang asing untuk berkencan, tapi kalau ditahan-tahan kan tidak enak. Daripada Luhan diambil orang kan, lebih baik melangkah duluan. Melihat respon Luhan yang terkejut dan diam saja membuat Sehun jadi keringat dingin sendiri. Berbagai pemikiran aneh bermunculan di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Luhan ini sudah menikah, kan sedang musim pasangan yang menikah diusia muda. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Luhan sudah punya kekasih, Sehun kan males harus bertengkar dengan kekasih gadis ini. Bagaimana kalau Luhan menjadi risih padanya, bagaimana kalau Luhan enggan bertemu dengannya atau malah memutuskan untuk pindah tempat kerja?!

Sehun bisa apa selain mengutuk mulutnya sendiri kalau begitu?!

Menarik nafasnya sekali untuk membuat dirinya yakin, Sehun mengucapkan sekali lagi ajakannya,

"Ayo berkencan denganku, Luhan"

.

.

.

END atau TBC yak? Hehe.

END aja lah yak. HAHAHAHAHA 'O')9

Haloo! Udah lama banget yak kita sudah tidak bertemu melalui cerita cerita ku yang suka menggantung hehe.

Kalau kemarin aku sempet bikin open ending, sekarang aku galau sendiri ini mau di END atau dibikin 2 chapter. Sampai akhirnya aku memilih END aja dah haha.

Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo, kritik atau saran kasih tau yaaak. Btw bahasanya enggak kayak bahasa jurnal kan? Kelamaan bikin essay mulu sampai stress aing huhu. Oia kalian udah pada baca Daisy Universe belooom? Udah bisa nebak ffnya siapa aja disana hihi?

Ssst, aku nulis 2 ff disana HAHAHAHAHAA.

Udah ah, selamat bulan puasa bagi yang menjalankan yaaak!


	2. Chapter 2 - Blooming Days

Blooming Days (Lucky Strike 2.0)

Oh Sehun, Lu Han

EXO Member

Short Fic

Romance, Drama, Song Fic

This is genderswitch

Inspired by EXO CBX – Blooming Days

.

.

.

Kalau tidak karena pertemuannya dengan pria itu, Luhan akan selalu mempertanyakan alasan mengapa semua terjadi padanya.

Satu jawaban atas doanya, pertanyaannya.

.

.

 _... kejadian sebelumnya,_

" _Ayo kencan."_

" _-langi, eh apa?! Kamu bilang apa?" Bahkan saat kaget saja tetap cantik. Ya Tuhan jodohkan aku dengan Luhan._

 _Menarik nafasnya sekali untuk membuat dirinya yakin, Sehun mengucapkan sekali lagi ajakannya,_

" _Ayo berkencan denganku, Luhan"_

Luhan rasanya mau pingsan.

Entah bagaimana semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Pria ini memang tampan tapi semua pria tampan dan mapan biasanya adalah para laki-laki kurang ajar dan hidung belang. Seperti pria ini, tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berkencan. Begini-begini walau terlihat seperti gadis yang hidup bebas Luhan itu termasuk anak rumahan yang sangat baik budi. Ia tetap saja takut dengan serigala-serigala lapar yang tiba-tiba datang seperti pria yang bahkan ia tidak tahu namanya. Inginnya sih Luhan melepas tangan pria itu dari lengannya tapi entah mengapa sudut hatinya merasa enggan untuk melakukannya.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Mari kita tarik ke belakang untuk beberapa saat.

Semua kejadian hari ini dimulai sekitar empat hari yang lalu.

Waktu itu sore hari, jalanan yang ramai bukan lagi hal baru untuk Luhan. Ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menepi sejenak di kedai minuman dingin yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup dingin untuk udara sore hari yang lumayan panas. Ia sengaja memilih meja dekat dengan kaca agar dengan mudah mengawasi sepedanya yang terparkir di pinggir bahu jalan. Semangkuk bingsoo rasa cokelat begitu menyegarkan lengkap dengan beberapa kudapan ringan yang gurih benar-benar melengkapi sore hari Luhan. Penutup yang sempurna untuk harinya yang melelahkan.

"Sudah dapat pekerjaan baru?" Luhan hanya menggeleng kepalanya malas membuat ikatan rambut kudanya bergerak lemah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yuta, gadis kebangsaan Jepang pemilik kedai minuman dingin tempatnya berteduh sekarang. Luhan melihat sekilas ke arah Yuta sebelum kemudian mendesah pasrah atas apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Semua terasa sangat melelahkan dan berat untuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Yuta yang melihat tingkah Luhan barusan kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis itu untuk sekedar memberikannya pelukan.

Seseorang yang sedang dalam masa putus asa atau depresi tidak butuh nasehat, mereka butuh hal sederhana, pelukan.

"Aku..tidak kuat lagi _Taya_ , sungguh." Luhan membalas pelukan Yuta sambil menangis. Ia memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus melalui semuanya sendirian. Luhan butuh bantuan, pegangan, apapun itu untuk membuatnya percaya dan kuat seperti sedia kala.

"Apa..hiks..Aku kurang cantik hiks.." Yuta hanya bisa memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus kepala gadis mungil tersebut. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus membalas perkataan gadis itu dengan kalimat seperti apa lagi. Baginya sudah cukup berbagai kata-kata motivasi ia lontarkan untuk membuat gadis itu kembali percaya diri namun tetap saja semua tidak berarti apa-apa.

Masalah yang Luhan hadapi memang bukan masalah baru, pasangan yang selingkuh dengan rekan kerja bahkan sampai berhubungan intim. Masalah perselingkuhan memang bukan masalah baru dalam kehidupan namun tidak dengan Luhan. Gadis berkebangsaan China itu sempat mengalami masa-masa krisis kepercayaan diri karena penolakan yang ia terima dari orang yang ia sukai saat masa sekolah dulu. Luhan tidak jelek, cantik malah. Ia gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang tumbuh sehat. Tubuhnya memang mungil dari anak perempuan kebanyakan namun ia punya kulit putih yang menggemaskan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan diri seorang Luhan sampai ketika ia menyatakan perasaanya pada kakak kelasnya yang langsung mendapatkan penolakan di tempat. Memang teman-teman sekelasnya menghibur Luhan namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai gadis itu mendapati kakak kelas incarannya ternyata menyukai seorang siswa dari kelas sebelah yang sempat menjadi primadona sekolah.

Sejak saat itu Luhan tidak pernah percaya diri dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya, kecerdasannya, kecantikan bahkan semua bakat yang sebelumnya ada pada dirinya ia rasa tidak ada gunanya. Luhan yang ceria berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan itu terbawa hingga ia memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Disanalah Luhan bertemu Yuta. Waktu itu Luhan sedang melamun di pinggir jalan, entah apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga ia memilih untuk mampir ke kedai masakan Jepang begitu saja. Luhan itu murni kelahiran China, tidak punya saudara orang Korea apalagi Jepang maka ia sangat kesulitan untuk dapat mengerti tulisan menu di kedai tersebut. Setelah hampir keluar dengan perut kosong, seorang gadis tersenyum ramah padanya menawarkan bantuan untuk memesankan makanan. Gadis itu adalah Yuta, satu-satunya teman Luhan di negara Korea yang sekarang sedang memeluknya.

"Ada banyak ikan diluaran sana Lu, mungkin pria sialan itu memang buta." Jawab Yuta asal demi membuat Luhan baikan.

"Jangan hiks, asal bicara." Yuta memutar matanya malas mendengar pembelaan Luhan terhadap pria hidung belang mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Pria itu harusnya bersyukur, banyak banyak bersyukur karena ia sudah punya pekerjaan yang mapan di perusahaan ternama milik keluarga OH, belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang pas-pasan ia bisa mendapatkan cinta kasih seorang Luhan. Memang benar kata pepatah, tidak ada gading yang tak retak, pantang melihat yang bening langsung sikat. Untung saja ketika Luhan putus dari pria sialan itu, Yuta sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya di negara asalnya, coba kalau tidak ia rela kok mendatangi tempat bekerja pria biadap itu untuk kemudian menghajarnya.

"Ah aku ingat!" Yuta melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan tersenyum lucu melihat wajah gadis itu masih memerah akibat menangis. Pipinya yang putih menjadi sedikit memerah _duh_ benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Apa? Hiks," Luhan mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat Yuta. Ia yakin sekarang matanya yang kecil akan semakin mengecil karena ulahnya barusan, tapi mau dikata apa lagi? Hatinya sedang sedih dan ia hanya bisa menangis, untuk sekarang. Kembali pada apa yang dilakukan Yuta, bukannya mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya Luhan malah mendapati Yuta berlari ke belakang meja kasir dan kembali sambil tersenyum lebar sekali. Ia jadi iri melihat betapa manisnya senyum sahabatnya tersebut. Luhan sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum selebar dan selepas itu pada orang lain.

"Ini, coba hubungi nomor ini. Pemiliknya kebetulan tinggal dua rumah dari tempat tinggalku dan kemarin ia bilang kalau sedang butuh pekerja baru. Sana coba!" Luhan mengambil brosur lowongan pekerjaan yang di sodorkan Yuta padanya. Itu adalah lowongan untuk kasir di sebuah mini market kecil tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Jam kerjanya juga malam hari jadi siang harinya ia tetap dapat membantu Jaehyun di studio fotonya.

Yuta mengambil ponsel Luhan dari tas kecilnya untuk kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu begitu ia menangkap binar keraguan dari mata rusa sahabatnya tersebut, "Sudah dicoba dulu sana." Perlahan Luhan mengambil ponselnya, menarik nafas untuk tenang sejenak dan mencoba peruntungannya untuk menghubungi mini market tersebut walaupun ia sendiri masih ragu apakah mini market tersebut sudah menemukan kasir atau belum.

"Bilang saja kau dapat informasi ini dari Yuta, bibi yang punya mini marketnya mengenalku." Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari menunggu panggilannya dijawab. Dua kali nada tunggu, Luhan menahan nafasnya karena mendengar suara "Halo," dari seberang, ia bahkan merasa sangat gugup sampai bingung harus berbicara apa.

Mata Luhan yang membulat memandakan ia benar-benar gugup dan kehilangan kata-kata. Sambil berbisik bertanya pada Yuta apa yang harus ia katakan, bibi yang sedang ia telpon berkali-kali mengucapkan kata halo dengan nada yang berubah-ubah. Luhan jadi takut sendiri kalau tiba-tiba bibi itu menutup panggilannya sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan maksud tujuannya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sekali, Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang ia punya.

"..Halo, jika untuk iseng aku akan tutup tel-"

"Bibi, saya Luhan, saya ingin menanyakan apakah lowongan pekerjaan sebagai-" Perkataan Luhan terhenti begitu saja karena ia mendengar suara teriakan penuh kegirangan dari seberang. Luhan bahkan menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menyelamatkan telinganya.

"Datanglah ke tempatku sore ini Luhan, aku dengan senang hati menerimamu!" Panggilan itu terputus bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan dan Yuta yang kegirangan.

Kira-kira begitulah awalnya mengapa Luhan bisa menjadi kasir di mini market tempatnya dan pria yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi mendadak mengajaknya berkencan bertemu. Bibi pemilik mini market itu langsung menyukai Luhan begitu pertama kali melihat gadis itu datang ke mini marketnya, walhasil Luhan bisa langsung bekerja di sana malam harinya. Tiga malam pertama semua baik-baik saja. Tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang, hanya ada dua sampai tiga orang saja yang datang itupun hanya untuk membeli sekotak rokok atau semangkuk mi instan. Mereka semua juga kebanyakan laki-laki berusia sepantar ayah atau pamannya, remaja yang baru pulang sekolah atau bimbingan belajar atau para pekerja yang baru pulang dari tempat bekerjanya. Mereka juga beraneka ragam, tapi semuanya hanya menggoda Luhan sebatas mengatakan betapa manisnya senyum Luhan tapi kebanyakan sih tidak peduli dengannya.

Hanya satu yang mengambil perhatiannya, dia adalah pria yang datang hampir tengah malam dengan pakaian resminya. Luhan agak menyesali kedatangannya yang tidak tepat waktu membuatnya tidak sempat menyambut pembeli tersebut, belum lagi penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan jaket dan sepasang baju rumahan. Luhan benar-benar malu sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Oleh karenanya selagi pria itu sibuk memilih belanjaannya, Luhan merapikan dirinya secepat yang ia bisa, menyisir rambutnya yang agak kusut karena ia tidak sempat menyisirnya tadi akibat terburu-buru lalu mengikatnya menjadi satu. Ternyata sekuat apapun usahanya untuk membuat dirinya tenang tetap saja Luhan merasa tak sanggup dengan kenikmatan yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana jantung Luhan begitu mendapati pembeli itu berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu benar-benar tampan, kuat di segala sisi.

Meskipun mengingat ada berbagai kejadian aneh yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu dengan pria jantan itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyesali kebodohannya yang langsung lari dan mengunci pintu masuk mini market sembari memperhatikan bagaimana mobil hitam tersebut pergi dari sana. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran bibi Jaeyong – _bibi pemilik mini market_ yang menatapnya heran. Percaya atau tidak Luhan bahkan menahan nafasnya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut sendiri mendengar perkataan pria tadi.

"Hei!"

"KYAAAA!"

"AAA!"

Jaeyong menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Luhan dan kemudian menarik telinga gadis tersebut karena mengagetkannya.

"Jangan berteriak Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Bibi kira aku tidak kaget?! Makanya aku teriak." Luhan mengelusi telinganya yang memerah akibat tarikan jari lentik Jaeyong. Ia juga mengelus dadanya untuk sekedar menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang sekali.

Setelah sama-sama tenang, baik Jaeyong maupun Luhan saling melempar pandangan keluar mini market. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam bahkan lewat sepuluh menit dari tengah malam membuat keadaan sekitar sangat sepi. Hanya ada lampu jalan, kucing liar dan sinar bulan yang tidak sama sekali membuat keadaan menjadi menyenangkan.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Jaeyong yang lama-lama penasaran dengan apa yang tengah kasirnya perhatikan. Sebenarnya Jaeyong sudah terlalu penasaran dengan yang Luhan lakukan, gadis itu mendadak jadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan pelanggan terakhirnya. Jaeyong bahkan harus ikut lari ke depan tokonya karena mendengar suara langkah kaki Luhan yang tergesa. Tak hanya itu, Luhan juga dengan cepat mengunci pintu masuk mini market dan berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang gelap. Disisi lain Luhan juga sebenarnya merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa begitu mendengar si jantan menyuruhnya masuk dan mengunci pintu, Luhan langsung lari masuk ke dalam mini market dan mengunci pintu masuknya. Ia juga langsung memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan waspada. Jadi saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaeyong barusan, Luhan juga tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Tidak tahu bi, aku juga bingung." Jawab Luhan santai tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut Jaeyong.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaeyong lagi untuk memastikan jika telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik atas jawaban Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu bi, aku juga bingung."

Plak!

"Akh! Sakit bi!" Jaeyong dengan santainya memukul kepala Luhan karena gemas dengan jawaban pegawainya tersebut.

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa masih kau lakukan?! Cepat buka pintunya." Omel Jaeyong berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang sibuk mengelusi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Jaeyong memang majikan yang baik tapi dia gemar memukul dan mencubiti Luhan kalau sedang gemas.

Luhan merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu mini market setelah matanya sekali melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi dan gelap, "Tapi bi, di luar gelap sekali. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?"

Kalau tidak ingat gadis yang sekarang sedang diam di depan pintu adalah gadis periang pelipur hatinya yang sepi karena di tinggal anak-anaknya merantau, Jaeyong tidak segan-segan kok untuk mengunci Luhan di luar mini market dan meninggalkannya untuk tidur. Jaeyong menghela nafasnya berat mengelus dadanya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri dari rasa gemas bercampur kesal melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Luhan," Panggilnya lembut yang lantas membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau buka pintunya, aku sendiri yang akan menguncimu di luar. Biar saja kau dimakan ser-" Belum selesai ia bicara, Jaeyong langsung mendapati Luhan dengan cekatan membuka pintu mini market dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke belakang meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya diam mengkerut di belakang meja kasir.

 _Semoga tidak ada orang jahat yang lapar malam-malam begini dan semoga pria tadi baik-baik saja ya Tuhan – Luhan._

Kira-kira begitulah penggalan kisah hidup Luhan sebelum dan sesudah bertemu Sehun yang demam. Rentetan kejadian malam itu membawa Luhan kembali pada masa sekarang dimana pria yang sekarang tengah menggenggam tangannya menatapnya penuh harap. Berkencan? Dalam hidup Luhan, setelah perselingkuhan itu terjadi tidak pernah sedikitpun ia berusaha untuk membuka hati bahkan sekedar menghadiri kencan buta yang biasanya Yuta jadwalkan untuknya. Tidak pernah. Lalu sekarang pria yang entah siapa namanya itu tengah menggenggamnya dan mengajaknya berkencan? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari pria tanpa nama tersebut, tatapan penuh harapnya membuat Luhan merasakan kesungguhan yang nyata, belum lagi senyum canggung pria itu memberikan Luhan gambaran pasti jika pria tersebut sedang di landa rasa gugup yang tak terkira. Genggamannya erat seakan meyakinkan Luhan untuk menerima ajakan tersebut tanpa ragu. Semua didukung dengan sudut hati kecilnya yang berteriak 'terima! Terima!' menutup akal sehatnya yang terus bersuara 'jangan gila! Dia hanya pria asing!'. Tanpa sadar Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya canggung tanpa tahu jika ternyata senyum sumringah pria tersebut mampu membuat sudut bibirnya ikut melengkung manis.

Tapi, Sehun tetaplah Sehun.

Langkah kaki Sehun terasa begitu ringan dan penuh suka cita menuju mobilnya sambil bersenandung, Sehun melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi. Oh, sudah pernah kukatakan bukan jika Sehun tetap saja _anak ayam_ _yang masih butuh perlindungan induknya?_ Maka inilah yang terjadi jika anak ayam di bebaskan begitu saja. Kencan yang tadi Sehun tawarkan pada Luhan nyata tidak pernah terjadi.

Mengapa?

Karena baik Sehun ataupun Luhan sama-sama tidak ingat untuk meminta kontak satu sama lain, atau kebodohan paling sederhana yang mereka lakukan adalah mereka sama sekali tidak menetapkan kapan dan dimana kencan itu akan dilakukan maka setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan pun hanya menggeleng tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya lalu masuk kembali ke dalam toko untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 _Kan, Sehun lagi-lagi melakukan kebodohan._

Sehun nyaris menangis semalaman suntuk saat mengingat betapa bodohnya ia saat itu. Mengapa tidak terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menanyakan nomor telepon Luhan atau menetapkan waktu kencan mereka, bukannya malah berlari dengan riang lalu pergi sambil bernyanyi tidak jelas di dalam mobil. Ini juga yang membuat Sehun selalu uring-uringan sepanjang minggu sampai akhirnya sang ibu datang dengan anggunnya dan membuat Sehun mendapatkan kembali keberuntungannya. Sebut saja kehidupan Sehun sedang di penuhi keberkahan semenjak ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Luhan. Ok, kejadian _lightsaber and goddamn stone_ tentu bukan termasuk ke dalam keberuntungan. Tapi kembali pada apa yang terjadinya hari ini, di mulai dari sang ibu yang masuk-masuk ke ruangannya lalu melakukan jurus yang biasa ia lakukan kepada ayahnya sehingga pria itu bertekuk lutut, kali ini wanita yang memberikannya kehidupan itu membuatnya pasrah dan patuh untuk ikut dengannya dan menjadi model salah satu pakaiannya.

Nah, ibunya memang pandai memanfaatkan sumber daya.

Sehun masih ingat kok kira-kira tahun lalu ketika ia dengan sebalnya menggerutu pada ibunya mengapa wanita itu tidak pernah memakai model-model pria yang lebih berpengalaman darinya – _sehun pantang menyebut pria lain tampan dong, secara dia kan termasuk jajaran pria tampan yang sangat diperhitungkan._ Jawaban sang ibu waktu itu benar-benar membuat Sehun antara mau menghilang dari bumi atau terbang ke khayangan bertemu dewa,

" _Buat apa aku melahirkan anak laki-laki yang tampan kalau tidak dimanfaatkan. Selama ini aku selalu berdoa untuk apa aku mempunyai dua anak laki-laki yang rupawan tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil membawa wanita ke hadapanku. Untung saja kakakmu sudah punya kekasih, sementara kau? Badan saja besar, wajah saja tampan, perut di bentuk sana-sini tapi tetap saja kalau jalan kemana-mana bersamaku. Nah jadi sekaranglah kegunaanmu sebagai anakku yang rupawan. Menjadi modelku! Gratis pula."_

Ibunya memang benar-benar.

Ya tuhan tidak boleh mengumpati orang tua apalagi ibu nanti dosa.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun sekarang sudah berdiri di dalam kamar ganti untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian dalam sesi pemotretan kali ini. Kalau tahun lalu ia masih di berikan baju yang menutup badannya, sekarang Sehun harus rela pamer bagian atas tubuhnya. Apalagi kalau bukan permintaan sang ibu dengan alasan kalau kali ini adalah musim panas yang dingin jadi butuh sesuatu yang _hot_ agar bisa membangkitkan selera.

 _Selera apanya? Selera berkembang biak yang ada._

Setelah berkutat dengan berbagai macam celana dan jaket _tanpa dalaman apapun_ Sehun akhirnya siap untuk melakukan pengambilan gambar. Nah, keberuntungan keduanya muncul saat ini. Ketika sedang bersiap di set dan menerima pengarahan, pintu studio terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Sehun saja bisa dengar kok suara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal _dan seksi_ apalagi kru yang lain. Ibunya langsung berjalan cepat ke arah orang itu dan terdengar suara orang saling bercakap-cakap yang Sehun tahu itu adalah suara ibunya dan suara seseorang yang sangat tidak asing mirip suara,

"Luhan?"

Luhan, gadis yang baru datang dengan tergesa, ibunya dan seluruh orang di set hanya diam mendapati Sehun yang memanggil nama Luhan. Keadaan yang sekarang terjadi kalau bisa digambarkan kira-kira seperti ini, para kru wanita yang menjerit histeris melihat senyum Sehun saat memanggil Luhan, diantaranya malah ada yang pusing dan hampir mimisan karena tubuh atas – _bagian dada dan perut_ lebih tepatnya tidak tertutup apapun selain jaket membuatnya semakin jantan. Nah inilah yang muncul, selera berkembang biak.

Langkah Sehun benar-benar tenang tapi penuh kebahagiaan saat ia mendatangi Luhan yang masih diam di bawah rangkulan ibunya. Sementara sang ibu hanya tersenyum jahil mendapati putranya mengenal gadis di sampingnya. Kalau sudah begini, sekarang apa yang ada di benak kalian? Luhan menjadi modelnya bersama Sehun kan? Terus mereka akan berpose mesra dan membangkitkan selera bersama lalu berakhir di ranjang dengan gerakan panas?

Sehun Akan Melepas Keperjakaannya?!

Lightsaber Sehun akan menembus pertahanan terakhir Luhan?!

Atau,

Luhan yang mengerang pasrah di bawah kuasa seorang Oh Sehun dan anak ayamnya yang akan menjadi ayam jago?!

Otak kalian dengan Sehun sama! Lihat saja pria itu sudah senyum-senyum mesum sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh ibu Sehun. Luhan memang kecil, terlihat polos tapi dia memang ditakdirkan punya badan yang sangat proposional. Lekukan pinggulnya sempurna, dada yang bulat dan sehat – _pikiran Sehun mulai melayang kemana-mana_ , kakinya ramping, paha yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar tapi Sehun yakin kaki-kaki cantik itu bisa dengan sempurna membelit di pinggangnya. Naik ke atas melewati dada yang sehat, leher Luhan begitu jenjang, bandul kalung berbentuk _snowflake_ itu jatuh dengan sempurna di sana. Hari ini gadis itu menggerai rambut panjangnya membuat Sehun ingin sekali memainkan hidungnya di sana menghirup aroma khas Luhan.

 _Kalau sudah begini, aku rela jika harus melewati sesi pemotretan sampai semalaman suntuk. Jangankan tidak pakai atasan, tidak pakai bawahan aku juga pasrah. Pasti Luhan akan menggunakan baju-baju kecil nan minim yang sangat seksi, hihi._ Bayangkan saja bagaimana isi otak Sehun saat ia telah membayangkan betapa romantisnya pemotretan kali ini. Tapi, semua impian Sehun runtuh begitu saja ketika sang ibu mengatakan, "Nah Sehun ini Luhan, fotografermu kali ini. Pemotretanmu adalah pemotretan tunggal tanpa pendamping. Itu sebabnya aku membiarkanmu pamer badan. Luhan silahkan bersiap ya sayang dan Sehun jangan ganggu fotograferku."

Tadinya Sehun mau protes, benar-benar mau protes. Apalagi setelah mendapati Luhan yang berjalan di hadapannya, _duh_ aroma feminimnya benar-benar memabukkan. Luhan memang terlihat polos tapi parfum yang digunakan gadis itu jauh dari kata manis. Sehun paham ini adalah aroma wanita dewasa yang lembut dan sialnya ia suka. Itu sebabnya Sehun benar-benar mau protes tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Kata siapa ia tidak bisa menggoda fotografernya, tentu saja ia sangat bisa!

Maka keberuntungan Sehun yang ketiga di mulai dari sekarang.

Pengambilan gambar pertama masih aman, Sehun masih mengenakan jaket berbulu berwarna orange dan berpose berdiri di dekat jendela. Benar-benar masih aman sampai pengarah gaya menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sofa sambil menurunkan sedikit jaketnya sampai memperlihatkan sedikit tulang selangkanya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Kalau Sehun sudah senyum-senyum bahagia namun ia berhasil menutupinya, berbeda dengan Luhan yang mulai 'gerah'. Ia harus mengambil gambar Sehun dalam mode potrait itu artinya ia harus membawa kameranya mendekat ke arah Sehun. Jangankan mengambil gambar tanpa tripot, dengan bantuan tripot saja sejak tadi sebenarnya Luhan sudah ketar-ketir. Bukan Cuma badan Sehun yang membuatnya keringatan, tapi wajah pria itu juga.

Menarik nafas panjang sekali, Luhan berusaha memberikan hasil gambar yang maksimal. Lima kali pengambilan gambar, Luhan bisa memberikan senyum leganya karena pengambilan pose agak menantang ini akhirnya selesai. Mereka juga bisa istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ke pengambilan gambar berikutnya. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan, gadis itu segera pergi untuk mengambil minuman dingin yang tadi disiapkan oleh kru.

 _Kalau tahu modelnya bisa sepanas ini, aku akan menolak saja! Ini benar-benar tidak baik, membuat otakku meliar saja._

Istirahat sekitar lima belas menit berakhir itu artinya penyiksaan batin Luhan segera di mulai. Kalau saja membunuh orang itu diperbolehkan, gadis itu pasti sudah melayangkan kameranya untuk membunuh penata gaya hari ini. Pria itu benar-benar! Diiringi jeritan tertahan para kru wanita, Sehun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh penata gaya untuk pengambilan gambarnya kali ini. Sehun diminta untuk berdiri di ujung sofa sambil melakukan gerakan membuka sedikit kancing celana jeansnya dengan bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka.

 _Sialan!_

Luhan mengumpati ulah penata gaya-nya lagi tanpa suara. Ia bahkan mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak melempar kameranya begitu saja dan berakhir dengan menyerang Sehun di tempat. Sumpah! Pria yang tempo hari belanja di toko tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu itu benar-benar seksi. Wajahnya memang memberikan ekspresi polos tidak mengerti apapun tapi gerakan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan gadis-gadis untuk mendekat _and help me to take away this goddamn jeans from me girl, release me._ Masalahnya Luhan itu termasuk gadis normal yang lemah dengan pria-pria hot nan tampan dan Sehun termasuk di dalamnya. Kata siapa ia tidak berdesir ketika Sehun mengenggam tangannya tempo hari, ketika pria itu mengusap pipinya, ketika pria itu berjalan ke arahnya tadi. Luhan hampir pingsan menahan gairah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

 _Oh ingatkan Luhan juga minggu lalu ia dan Sehun bahkan sempat berjanji untuk berkencan._

Ia harus mencatat dalam diri dan pikirannya kalau Oh Sehun itu adalah pria bajingan yang patut dihindari. Dia terlalu kuat untuk seorang pria polos!

"Ok bungkus!" Luhan benar-benar menghela nafasnya lega namun tidak begitu lama sampai si pengarah gaya nan sialan itu kembali memberikan arahannya pada sehun, "Sekarang pose terakhir ya. Sehun coba berbaring di sofa, letakan tanganmu di belakang kepala," gerakan tangan Luhan yang tengah membenarkan ikatan rambutnya terhenti sejenak.

 _Di Sofa? Di belakang kepala?! Bunuh saja aku bu-_

"Nanti gambar yang akan diambil hanya ukuran potrait dari kepala sampai sebatas perut saja."

 _OK! Bunuh aku!_

Sehun memang mengangguk mengerti apa yang diminta oleh tim pengarah gaya walau pikirannya mengarah pada fotografernya yang cantik. Bukannya Sehun tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi gadis itu menahan nafas bahkan mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri. Memangnya apalagi yang akan dilakukan seseorang untuk menahan diri kalau bukan menarik nafas panjang? Itu belum terhitung dengan leher gadis itu yang terus menerus melakukan gerakan menelan ludah tanda ia benar-benar gugup. Ah memang keberuntungan Sehun sedang terbang. Pose-posenya tadi memang sengaja ia lakukan dengan penuh godaan ditambah menyisipkan sedikit gairah di sana dan ternyata berhasil. Tampa buang waktu Sehun segera melakukan apa yang diminta oleh penata gaya tadi namun dengan sedikit perubahan. Karena hanya bagian atas tubuhnya yang diambil maka Sehun memilih untuk duduk di ujung sofa untuk kemudian menumpuk beberapa bantal sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Begini saja ya?" Satu kalimat Sehun mampu membuat seluruh kru wanita di sana menjerit pasrah sementara Luhan, dia malah hampir melemparkan kameranya lagi dan menerjang Sehun di sana.

 _Sofa kan empuk jadi sangat menyenangkan melakukan sesuatu yang pa-_

"Luhan? Kau sudah siap? Pose seperti ini lebih memudahkanmu untuk pengambilan gambar kan?" Luhan tidak menyadari jika hampir seluruh kru di studio tengah menatapnya heran lantas membuatnya malu. Itu sih belum seberapa dari suara kekehan wanita yang tengah duduk di belakangnya. Kalau ada tanah makan yang belum diisi oleh jenazah tapi sudah selesai di gali, Luhan rela kok menggantikannya berbaring di sana daripada menahan malu akibat tingkahnya barusan.

 _Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran macam-macam begitu?!_

 _Milea, tolong bilang Dillan yang berat itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Sehun di sofa bukan menahan rindu._

.

.

Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan sekarang. Gadis itu baru kembali dari sesi pemotretan dari seorang desainer ternama dan sejak tadi yang Luhan lakukan hanya membuka dan menutup pintu kulkas sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Jaehyun bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi model pada sesi pemotretan tadi, hanya saja ia tidak menyangka jika efek dari pemotretan _super hot_ tadi sangat membekas pada Luhan. Kalau tahu bakalan begini, dari minggu lalu saja ia mengiyakan permintaan spesial dari Nyonya Oh. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Luhan terus mengipasi dirinya karena gugup.

"Apa sebegitu 'panas'nya seorang Oh Sehun sampai kau berkeringat begitu?" tanya Jaehyun sambil terkekeh tidak kuat melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Hah?! Apa?! Aku berkeringat Jae?" Luhan berlari cepat menuju Jaehyun sambil mengusap dahinya dan mendapati keempat jemarinya sudah basah karena keringat.

"Iya, lehermu saja berkilat." Jaehyun mengambil tisu dari pojok mejanya untuk kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan yang langsung digunakan gadis itu.

"Aku- aku, astaga! Ya Tuhan Jung Jaehyun! Ku kira hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin saja yang punya kharisma seorang model meskipun mereka adalah pekerja kantoran, tapi.." Luhan menghentikan ucapannya bukan karena ia lupa namun lebih kepada ia tak sanggup jika harus menggambarkan betapa panas dan seksinya seorang Oh Sehun pada Jaehyun. Luhan kira selama ini pemotretan yang cukup memakan waktu karena modelnya cukup menggairahkan adalah pemotretan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, sepasang sahabat yang cukup terkenal di dunia bisnis. Oh jangan lupakan Lee Taeyong, seorang koki yang ternyata punya bakat di dunia modeling. Cukup ketiga manusia itu namun ternyata Luhan melupakan sosok Oh Sehun, putra seorang desainer terkenal yang juga merupakan bintang emas dunia bisnis.

Ternyata di balik pakaiannya yang membosankan, himpitan kemeja dan jas mahalnya, Oh Sehun punya badan yang begitu sempurna. Kalau tidak ingat harga diri dan kru wanita lainnya, Luhan hampir melepaskan bajunya dan melemparkan diri di atas Sehun. Ia bahkan nyaris berlari tadi saat melihat Sehun berbaring untuk posenya yang sangat pa-

"Ya Tuhan Luhan! Ruanganku banjir karena liurmu!" Terkutuklah mulut seorang Jung Jaehyun yang malah tertawa di atas penderitaan _nasfu_ seorang Luhan.

"Aku tidak sejorok itu!" Meskipun membantah tapi tangan Luhan tetap bergerak ke arah mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan jika tidak ada air liur yang menetes.

"Iya tapi otakmu yang kotor." Kalau yang ini, Luhan tidak bisa mengelak sih. Memang otaknya jadi ikutan tercemar karena sesi pemotretan tadi. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan petuah Jaeyong tentang menjaga diri dari serangan pria-pria muda yang tampan karena bisa saja isi otak mereka hanya tentang selangkangan, atau petuah Yuta mengenai betapa ganasnya Oh Sehun sebagai seorang pria dan pembisnis muda. Luhan tidak peduli dengan itu semua hingga otaknya menyadari satu hal.

Mata Luhan membulat begitu mengetahui fakta sebenarnya. Sehun yang menjadi modelnya hari ini adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang datang di malam hari dan terjatuh itu. Sehun yang menjadi modelnya hari ini sama dengan pria yang mengajaknya berkencan entah kapan itu. Jadi pria tampan yang sangat girang karena berhasil mengajaknya berkencan adalah pria panas yang tadi hampir membuatnya hilang kendali. Oh Sehun mengajaknya berkencan? Oh Sehun, si panas tadi itu mengajaknya berkencan?!

"Ya Tuhan Jung Jaehyun, aku.." Luhan benar-benar nyaris menangis jika ia tidak mendengar suara ponselnya tanda panggilan masuk.

Luhan sebenarnya enggan mengangkat telepon masuk jika datang dari nomor yang tidak di kenalnya. Namun hari ini entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya sehingga ia mengangkat telepon tersebut dan hampir pingsan karena mendengar suara di seberang.

" _Halo Luhan, ini aku Sehun."_

 _Surga masih jauh ya Tuhan? Aku tidak sanggup lagi, ini terlalu menggoda._

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya melihat Luhan yang membuka menutup mulutnya mirip ikan yang kehabisan nafas. Ia hanya memberikan instruksi kepada Luhan untuk segera membalas siapapun yang telah berbicara di telepon sebelum terlambat.

"Ah, i-iya ini aku Luhan."

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara kendaraan berlalu lalang begitu ramai. Ia mengernyit sejenak, di manakah Sehun sekarang? Mengapa pria itu terdengar seperti berada di pinggir jalan? Apakah ada masalah dengan hasil pekerjaannya barusan atau apa? Luhan jadi panik sendiri sekarang.

" _Kau ada di kantor kan? Sudah makan siang?"_ Suara Sehun ya tuhan, membuat Luhan hampir pingsan karena jantannya. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya daya tarik seorang Oh Sehun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Kalau dihitung bukan sekali dua kali pertemuan mereka berdua, ia bahkan sudah pernah mendengar Sehun bicara langsung dengannya namun suara Sehun di telepon terdengar lebih menggoda.

"Aku? Iya aku di studio. Belum ada ap-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyaanya ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk studio dan mendapati Oh Sehun sedang berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan senyum.

"-apa. Oh Sehun, kau-aku, Jung Jaehyun!" Luhan berlari ke belakang bangku Jaehyun berjongkok di sana meninggalkan Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Jaehyun. Oh jangan lupakan Jaehyun yang tertawa sampai sakit perut melihat tingkah Luhan.

 _Apa yang ia lakukan ya Tuhan? Mengapa Sehun ada di sini?!_

"Hai hyung!" Jaehyun berdiri dari bangkunya untuk kemudian menyambut Sehun yang berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlihat baik Jae." Sehun membalas pelukan Jaehyun dan mereka melakukan gerakan _high five_ di lanjutkan dengan tendangan kaki kanan dan kiri lalu berputar dua kali. Ok itu salam pertemuan Sehun dan Jaehyun yang mereka lakukan sejak masih sekolah. Ia dan Jaehyun merupakan teman satu sekolah di mana Jaehyun adalah adik kelasnya dan Jongin. Mereka menjadi dekat sejak ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah bersama Jongin dan berakhir mereka menjadi teman dekat sampai sekarang _–walau tidak sedekat Chanyeol dan Jongin._

"Aku baik, tentu saja. Ada keperluan apa sehingga datang kesini hyung? Tidak biasanya." Jaehyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya demi menggoda Luhan yang semakin merunduk di belakang bangku kerjanya. Gadis itu bahkan sampai berdoa memohon keselamatan atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sehun tentu saja menangkap dengan cepat maksud Jaehyun, maka ia turut mengeraskan suaranya saat menjawab pertanyaan adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Ah, aku mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Apa dia perempuan?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya. Badannya kecil tapi dia lincah sekali." Luhan semakin menambah kecepatannya berdoa saat mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Dimana Sehun yang polos dan gugup waktu itu? Mengapa ia cepat sekali berganti dengan Sehun yang panas dan nakal ini?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya hyung?" Perlahan Jaehyun dan Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang semakin memeluk lututnya sambil bersembunyi. Gadis itu bahkan menutup matanya takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Menepati janjiku."

"Janji?" Jaehyun memilih untuk berdiam diri di depan meja membiarkan Sehun yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kakak kelas dan teman kerjanya itu namun aroma romantis tercium samar-samar dari gerakan mereka berdua. Jaehyun tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas melihat Luhan yang akan kembali menemukan pasangannya begitu juga Sehun.

"Ya, janji untuk berkencan." Luhan perlahan membuka matanya untuk memastikan perkiraannya. Ia hanya memperkirakan jika Sehun berada dekat dengannya tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun berada benar-benar sangat dekat yakni di hadapannya. Pria itu berlutut di atas satu kakinya, tangan kiri Sehun bergerak menggeser perlahan bangku kerja Jaehyun dan tersenyum saat ia berhasil melepas genggaman Luhan dari lututnya.

"Hai Luhan," Senyum Sehun begitu tulus membuat Luhan membalasnya dengan senyumnya. Ia merasakan kenyamanan ketika dengan lembut Sehun menarik tangannya dan membawanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Jari Sehun mengusap peluh yang ada di dahinya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di sisi pipinya.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu tapi aku datang untuk memenuhi janji kita waktu itu."

"Janji?"

"Kencan." Kedua mata rusa Luhan berkedip dua kali tanda ia gugup dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. Pria itu masih mengingat janjinya yang telah lewat entah berapa lama itu.

"Sehun, aku-ak,"

Kriiing!

Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena konsentrasinya pecah akibat dering telepon Jaehyun. Ia menoleh kesal ke arah rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"JUNG JAE-"

"Ehehe, maafkan saudara-saudara. Ini Doyoungku yang menelpon, lanjutkan saja acara kencan kalian dan Luhan aku tunggu kabar baiknya ya!" Anak itu langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang tanpa mereka sadari masih saling bergandengan tangan.

Melihat keadaan kembali kondusif, Sehun kembali melanjutkan misinya hari ini. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luhan sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ha? Oh. Aku,.."

 _Aku apa Luhan? Ayo katakan kau sedang kosong tidak ada janji atau lebih baik lagi kalau tidak ada pria yang sedang mengencanimu. Aku tidak siap untuk bertarung atau menikmati patah hati karena gadis yang kusukai telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku juga sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, hatiku masih sakit dan ak-_

"Sehun?" Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat ia merasakan Luhan menyentuh bahunya.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Luhan yang tanpa sadar menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun, sekedar memastikan jika Sehun sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Aku baik. Jadi bagaimana Lu?" Sehun tidak membiarkan kesempatan sekecil apapun hilang dari hadapannya. Maka dengan santainya ia menarik pinggang Luhan dengan lembut untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya selagi gadis itu mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Oh, tentu saja Sehun."

Sehun? Ia memang bukan pria kurang ajar yang bisa dengan sembarang mencium anak gadis orang. Walau sudah tidak tahan dengan belahan bibir Luhan yang sangat menggoda dan seakan memanggilnya untuk disesap, Sehun tidak mau ambil untung. Bisa memeluk pinggang Luhan yang _sialan_ ramping saja sudah mukjizat tak terhingga baginya, apalagi gadis itu mengiyakan permintaan kencan mereka. Jadi setelah ini biarkan ia berjalan perlahan memenuhi Luhan dengan cinta kasihnya agar gadis itu bisa memberikan jawaban 'Ya' saat ia mengatakan, ' _Can i be your boyfriend_ Luhan?'

 _Sabar ya Lightsaber, kebahagiaan bersama orang yang sabar._ – Oh Sehun, soon to be Luhan boyfriend.

.

.

.

END

YES! Akhirnya berakhir juga kisah Sehun dan anak ayamnya bersama Luhan haha. Emang sengaja aku potong sampai sini, cukup sampai dimana Luhan menjawab permintaan kencan Sehun. Biarkan mereka berjalan sebagaimana mestinya yak.

Oia mau tanya niiih, kalian sekarang lebih suka baca di ffn atau wattpad nih? Karena kalau dilihat lihat sudah jarang aku dapat notif ada ff update dari ffn, lebih sering dari wattpad. Jadi kali aja kan kalian lebih nyaman baca di salah satu platform maka nanti aku akan pertimbangkan untuk meneruskan ff-ku lainnya di platform tersebut.

Selamat menikmatiiiii.


End file.
